


Protector

by orphan_account



Category: Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know how I thought was this, One Shot, Was watching Rugrats and it came to mind, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Friendship, protection, love.One shotNot good with summaries. Story probably isn't good either.





	Protector

Didi and Betty were complete opposites, but they were still best friends. Didi needed someone to protect her, and that was Betty's job.

Despite the fact that they were both married, they had uneventful feelings for each other. Didi was always the one to calm Betty down when she got angry or upset. 

When the other mom's would make fun of Didi, Betty would defend her. When they would take Didi's stuff away, Betty would get it back. A fight eventually broke out, and Betty protected Didi.

Betty was Didi's protector.. A friend and a lover, but mostly her protector.


End file.
